The field of the invention relates generally to automated systems for simultaneously monitoring and controlling video, audio, and electro-mechanically operated equipment and more specifically to audio amplifier control systems. Automatic control system applications include, but are not limited to: concert sound systems, stadium sound systems, theme park automation, video-conferencing, etc. Certain automation systems utilize control components interfaced with Host computers to accomplish their tasks. In the absence of a Host computer, some limited stand-alone operation may be provided, such as local amplifier control, Junction Temperature Simulation (JTS), and Output Device Emulator Protection (ODEP) conservation.
Such systems are extremely dependent upon their associated Host computer for effective operation. In the event such a Host computer is off-line, the entire control system is compromised and many essential functions are disabled. In addition, many systems are too small to justify having a Host computer much less a qualified technician to operate it.
For real time operation it is essential that an automated control system operate on a high speed communication path. With large systems having thousands of components all having their individual data processed through a single source, i.e. Host computer, the overall system operating speed is reduced. Thus, the nature and the extent of control of these systems limit their applicability to real time operation.